Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deposit removal and, more particularly, to an apparatus for introduction a descaling agent to remove mineral deposits, such as calcium carbonate (or “limescale”), from water pipes and valves in a washing machine.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of conventional, modern washing machines (or “laundry machines”) to wash clothes using water and detergent (and sometimes bleach) and then extract much of the water therefrom is well known. Through ordinary use of conventional washing machines, however, mineral deposits often build up in its conduits, such as pipes and valves, generally resulting in a decrease of efficiency and efficacy of the washing machine. As mineral deposits typically cannot be removed by merely flushing the conduits with water, common methods of eliminating the problem in washing machines often include removing or replacing pipes. While the general use of descaling agents is known, it is often difficult to properly introduce them to the pipes and valves used by a washing machine to enable optimal efficacy.
As a result, a problem which still exists is that simply pouring a descaling agent, such as the CLR® Calcium, Lime & Rust Remover, into a washing machine fails to optimize descaling efficacy. Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus for introducing a descaling agent to the water input conduits and facilitating the removal of mineral deposits therefrom. It would be helpful if such a washing machine descaler introduction apparatus enabled a descaling agent to simultaneously be introduced to both the hot and cold water inputs of the washing machine. It would be additionally desirable for such a washing machine descaler introduction apparatus to allow an descaler to be automatically introduced to the washing machine at a controlled pace to maximize the descaling agents' efficacy.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for an apparatus adapted to allow a user to deliberately introduce a quantity of a descaling agent to the pipes and valves in a washing machine through both water inputs. The primary components in Applicant's washing machine descaler introduction apparatus are a dispensing receptacle, a dispensing valve member, and a diverter. When in operation, the washing machine descaler introduction apparatus enables more effective and efficient cleaning of the conduits of a washing machine. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.